


No otra vez

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Asesino, Friendzone, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: PociónResumen: Severus Snape, con su infructuosa suerte en el amor, decide hacer algo para acabar de raíz con su problema.Advertencias: Amor no correspondido.
Kudos: 1





	No otra vez

Severus cavilaba mientras movía el cucharón en el caldero, sopesando el transcurrir de su vida y su pésima suerte en el ámbito amoroso, cómo cuando tuvo una infructuosa relación unilateral con Lily, para que luego muriera por quedarse con Potter, y cómo años después se permitió sucumbir nuevamente a enamorarse del amable Remus, siempre sonriente y presto a escucharle e incluso haciéndole bromas.

Al principio tenía un recelo porque en su adolescencia formaba parte del desagradable grupo de Potter, pero en su adultez lo veía muy cándido y su corazón se abrió ante Remus, ayudándole con la poción matalobos para su padecimiento y brindándole su apoyo durante los días de luna llena y después curando sus heridas. Sin embargo, al condenado Black escapar de prisión, su trato se volvió distinto, ya no le hacía bromas ni se quedaba a charlar con él, no le sonreía y cuando lo hacía no era viéndole, simplemente miraba a un lado y, tras un suspiro, sonreía.

Sin embargo, acudió a Severus para la poción matalobos, y el hombre no se negó porque entendía que mantuviese el contacto por interés y que su predilección estaba marcada por el asqueroso chucho negro que corría en el bosque durante los días de luna llena. Sabía que Black estaba con él, también de su presunta inocencia y que en sí el idiota no tenía la culpa de lo que acontecía puesto que la decisión radicó en Remus, él decidió dejarlo de lado y usarlo.

Severus no se sentía conforme con permitir que otra vez jugaran con él y ver cómo Remus acabaría su vida con aquella relación clandestina.

No soportaría ver nuevamente algo así, un poco más de acónito en la poción matalobos ayudaría a su amado a desaparecer para siempre tanto sus dolencias por ser un hombre lobo como las suyas por no ser correspondido otra vez.


End file.
